My Boss, My Lover
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: “In my junior year, I dated this guy and he was a writer. He got his story published and since that day, I've wanted to see that happiness again.”
1. Bubbly and Hotel Rooms

Serena van der Woodsen entered the large office, wondering why she was intimidated by it. She'd gone to larger companies, larger buildings, but none rattled her nerves like this one. Perhaps it was because she had no idea what she was doing here, or maybe it was the fact that this particular publishing house was owned by Dan Humphrey.

She brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear, approaching the reception desk. "Hi, I have an appointment with Benjamin White."

"Name?"

"Serena van der Woodsen." She replied confidently, watching the older woman tap a few keys into the computer, frowning.

"Mr. White has come down with a case of stomach flu so he is unavailable to attend your meeting today. However, Mr. Humphrey can squeeze you in. One of his meetings got canceled. As a matter of fact, he's heading down right now." She smiled at Serena, unaware that she was making long lost butterflies erupt within her stomach.

"Oh, alright. I'll just wait."

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and a tall brunette guy stepped out, dressed impeccably in a dark green dress shirt. "Janet? Who am I meeting today?"

"Ms. Van der Woodsen." The receptionist pointed at Serena and instantly, Dan looked over, mouth crinkling into a familiar smile. He was even more gorgeous than she remembered. His jaw looked more well defined and he grown a few more inches, towering slightly above her head.

"Hi, I'm Dan Humphrey. You are applying for a junior editor position, am I correct?" He motioned to follow her into the elevator as she nodded, clutching her briefcase nervously.

He lead her into his office, sitting down at his desk while she sat in the wooden chair in front of it. "Would you like anything to drink? Water, coffee, orange juice?"

She shook her head, crossing her legs. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright, so tell me. Why do you think you can get this job?" He leaned back in his chair slightly, folding his hands together.

"Well, I graduated from Brown with a degree in English and there's something that draws me to this job." She paused, fidgeting under his intense gaze. "I want to make someone great because of their writing."

"What inspired you to get into editing? Last time, I checked you were going to major in drama." He said, eyes never leaving hers.

"In my junior year, I dated this guy and he was a writer. He got his story published and since that day, I've wanted to see that happiness again."

Dan nodded, leaning forward. "Ms. Van der Woodsen, for this job I expect someone to be punctual, someone who can find mistakes that most cannot."

"I can do that if you'd let me prove it to you." She stared him in the eyes, still wondering why he had pretended they had never met except for that one slip up.

"Very well. Tonight. Dinner at the Palace to celebrate your new job. 8 o'clock, is that alright?" He stood, unconsciously asking her to do the same. "For business of course."

"Business." She echoed, shaking his hand. "Of course."

--

He sat there, checking his watch nervously. It was just a business dinner, nothing more. Oh who was he kidding? Checking the door again, he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted her familiar head of golden locks. He stood, smoothing his tie.

She smiled, approaching him. He had changed into a suit, nothing over the top. Just a fitted blazer with a white shirt and a tie She also couldn't help but notice that the shirt clung tightly to him, making her mind flash back to one of their steamy hookups together.

He grinned at her, pulling out her chair. "You look great." His eyes skimmed appreciatively down her yellow gown clad form.

"You do too." The second he sat back down, a waiter appeared at, handing them both a menu.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just water's fine." Serena smiled, not wanting to do anything she would regret.

"Actually since we're celebrating, how about a bottle of Moet?" She shrugged at his suggestion, deciding that one little glass couldn't hurt.

The waiter nodded and left, returning quite quickly. While he filled their glasses, Serena turned to Dan, watching him raise his glass, toasting her. "To you."

"To old friends."

Dan laughed, clinking glasses with her before taking a long gulp. "Alright. Congratulations."

The waiter came back again, refilling their glasses and taking their orders. "I'll have the lobster bisque and tortellini."

"I'll have the same." Serena smiled, handing him the menu.

"So how's-"

"What happened?" She blurted out, quickly taking a sip of champagne to sooth her frazzled nerves.

"Pardon?"

"What happened when we left for college?" She set her glass down, playing with the ends of the tablecloth.

"We broke up." He muttered, focusing his attention on his crystal clean plate. "For good, right?"

"Yeah." She took a breath, feeling her insides jump around and not in the good way.

The meal seemed to last forever, each second, each bite agonizing. They finally made their way to dessert, the champagne more than half gone. "How's your chocolate..thing?" Dan asked, swallowing a bite of his cheesecake.

"Great, needs some strawberries though." She said, unaware of the memories she brings up. "And some powdered sugar." She covered it up quickly, blushing.

"Looks good." He nodded his approval and they polished off their desserts in silence. As the waiter whisked away the dishes, Dan held up his glass again for another toast. "I just want to congratulate you again, on a job well done."

"You were desperate for an editor, you would've taken anyone."

"Don't believe everything you read." He laughed, finishing off the rest of the bubbly.

Serena giggled, giddy from the champagne. "I should go back home. First day tomorrow."

"You know, I bring a lot of clients here. They'd probably give us a room." Dan muttered, signing the credit card receipt.

Serena nodded, resisting the urge to say that she could probably get a room too. "Okay."

"Excuse me for just one moment." He stood, walking with the check towards the waiter.

--

"Here we go." Dan swung open the door, setting Serena's briefcase on the desk. "I'll be off then, see you tomo-"

"You don't have to go." She murmured, blushing furiously. "You could stay and we could.."

"Talk."

"Yeah...talk or something." Her dazzling green eyes met his brown ones, her heart starting to pound loudly.

He walked towards her slowly, taking each step carefully until he was standing directly in front of her. "Or something." He took her face in his hands, kissing her for just a second before pulling away, eyes questioning.

She nodded her approval, hands flitting to the collar of his shirt as he brought his lips to hers again.

They weren't going to get any talking done that night.


	2. The Morning After

Serena's eyes drowsily opened, her head lying on a very very soft pillow. Wait, there was something wrong with this pillow. It was too warm, too muscular. She looked up slightly, realizing what had happened the night before with her boss. Or rather ex-boyfriend.

"Good morning," He murmured, kissing the top of her head. Glancing at the clock, he shot her a smile. "You're late for work."

"You are too." She rolled off of him, snuggling into a real pillow. She stared at him as he stroked her cheek, replacing his fingers with his lips quickly.

"You're off today. Told them I had to go over procedure with you." Dan muttered softly, his arm lazily thrown over her waist.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need it." She sat up, covering her chest with the sheet. "Last night was a mistake, it can't happen again Dan."

"Last night was amazing. Not the sex, but that was amazing too." He chuckled, letting his cool fingers trace her blush.

"You are my boss. I'm your employee. Dan..this just can't work." She sighed, burying her face in her hands, tears of frustration almost coming.

"Okay, so from now on we just don't talk? Like we did all those years ago? Look how well it turned out." He scooted closer to her, picking up his discarded blazer and wrapping it around her bare shoulders.

"This is wrong though." She moaned, peaking at him through her fingers.

Dan gently wrestled her fingers off her face, kissing her. "Tell me that doesn't feel right."

"I...I can't." She gave him the smallest of smiles. "How come I always turn to jelly around you?"

"Because I'm sexy?" He joked, kissing her again before she could smack him.

"Shut up." She giggled, letting him push her back against the pillows, removing the blazer gently from her grasp.

"Um," He licked his lips, kissing her gently. "I should probably, you know, shower."

"You smell fine to me." She kissed him, pulling him back.

"Nice try Princess." He smiled, kissing her forehead before jumping off the bed and into the shower.

Serena rolled her eyes, slumping against the pillows as she remembered the events that had occurred the night before.

_He kissed her furiously, hands roaming up and down her back, finally cupping her bottom through her dress. Her hands worked to undo his tie while still trying to keep their lips together. She tugged on it, frustrated, finally deciding to just tear it off._

_He chuckled, hearing the expensive material rip, but his laughter was short lived as in one fluid motion, she stepped out of her dress, the yellow material pooling at her feet._

_She undid her messy bun, letting her golden hair fall at her shoulders. She reached down and swiftly removed her heels as he frantically tried to unbutton his shirt. _

"_Looks like you need a little help." She whispered, kissing the bit of his chest that he had exposed. She felt his hands tighten around her waist and silently began to work on his buttons as he placed hot, wet kisses on her neck._

"_Just a little." He agreed, letting her push his shirt off his broad shoulders. The second she felt him relax, she pushed him back onto the bed, falling with a slight thud. Feeling him slightly through his dress pants, she pressed her lips to one nipple, flicking her tongue over and over it._

_He moaned loudly, flipping her over so he could regain control. "My turn." He grunted, unclasping her bra, almost moaning as her breasts came free._

"_I wasn't aware that my turn ever began." She giggled, trying to free his belt as he kissed her, holding her tightly with no intent to let go. "Dan..your belt."_

"_Oh, what, right." He quickly undid his belt, sliding his satin dress pants down his legs, letting them fall next to the gown. "Better?"_

"_Much." She laughed, as he let one hand entangle itself in her hair. "Kiss me." Before letting him even think about answering, she pressed her lips against his._

_After a few minutes of breathless kisses, he pulled away, meeting her eyes. "I want you." He murmured, kissing her neck, his mouth suckling the soft flesh. "I need you."_

_He broke the kiss, smiling smugly when he saw the mark he left. His head disappeared from view and Serena was about to ask what he was doing when she felt his hot breath on one of her thighs. _

"Serena?" Dan walked out of the bathroom, a small red towel hanging low on his hips. "I'm disappointed. I thought you were going to join me."

"Well while you were taking care of your daydream, I was enjoying mine, which you interrupted." She grinned, making him blush as he toweled his hair dry. "You're still wet."

"I know." He unceremoniously threw the towel in a nearby chair and stripped off the red one, throwing it at her. "Catch."

"What the hell!?" She threw it aside, crossing her arms, frowning at him.

"Read it."

"Breakfast?" She read, looking up at him. "What?"

Dan sighed, sitting next to her, still naked. "Are you hungry? I thought we could go get some breakfast."

"Room service?"

"No because I know you'll order strawberries and we'll never get out of here."

She giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Sure, but..I don't have any clothes other than the gown."

"That can be remedied easily." A loud knock on the door made him quickly put the towel back on. He opened the door and accepted a bag from the bellhop. "See? Taken care of."

"And you couldn't have gotten food with that because?"

"Just....just don't eat any strawberries when we get down to breakfast." Dan handed her the bag of clothes.

--

Dan reached for Serena's hand, intertwining their fingers together. He brought their hands up and brushed his lips against her knuckles. "You know, last night. I didn't even know if you were dating someone or not, if you were married or not. I still don't know."

"I'm not." She replied quickly, reassuring his fear. "Are...are you?"

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking. They reached the cafe and he pulled out a chair for her, still thinking. "Yes." He said slowly. "I think I am."

"Oh." She felt her throat close up as she hurriedly picked up the menu, scanning through it.

"Hey, its not like that." He pulled the menu away, catching her hand. "The only girl I have a relationship with right now is the one sitting across from me, if you want that."

"I do, but I don't know how this is going to work. Are we just going to wait till the office gets boring and then do it on your desk?" She said sarcastically, staring him in his brown eyes.

"No, of course not. At work, I am your boss and you are my employee. Outside of work, you're my girlfriend. Or if you want, you don't have to work there."

"No, I want to, but"

She was cut off as a waiter arrived at their table, bearing a fresh plate of strawberries. "On the house, Mr. Humphrey."

"Thanks."

Serena looked at him, hesitated for a brief second before picking one up and placing it in his hand.

He looked at her, questioning her move when he silently pressing it against her lips. She let the strawberry slip through her lips, a spark going through her when his fingers remained in the same position, unmoving. She quickly swallowed the fruit, and leaned forward slightly, licking the small red trail of juice off his index finger.

Without breaking eye contact, she stood up, pulling him with her. "We're going back to the room. Now."

He nodded, throwing a five on the table, willingly letting her pull him.


End file.
